mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Dzień Serc i Podków
Dzień Serc i Podków — siedemnasty odcinek drugiego sezonu oraz czterdziesty trzeci ogółem. W tym odcinku Znaczkowa Liga stawia sobie za cel znalezienie specjalnego kucyka dla pani Cheerilee z okazji Dnia Serc i Podków. Wybór trafia na Big Macintosh'a. Opis Prezent dla Cheerilee thumb|left|Gotowe dzieło Ligi Znaczkowej W słoneczny dzień w Ponyville rozlega się szkolny dzwonek, a z siedziby Ligi Znaczkowej dobiegają śmiechy. Okazuje się, że radość dziewczynek wywołuje praca nad prezentem dla nauczycielki z okazji Dnia Serc i Podków. Ów dar musi być zdaniem Sweetie Belle doskonały, bo to święto jest tylko raz w roku. Dlatego też Scootaloo postanawia umieścić jak najwięcej wstążek, Sweetie Belle dodaje koronki, a Apple Bloom wpada na pomysł umieszczenia odcisków podków. Scootaloo z kolei ozdabia prezent brokatem, gdyż, zgodnie z opinią młodego pegaza, z brokatem wszystko wygląda ładniej, więc Scootaloo wysypuje całe wiadro brokatu. Powstaje ogromna i niezwykle zjawiskowa laurka, godna nauczycielki jaką jest Cheerilee, jednak pojawia się problem z dostarczeniem jej do szkoły i z... umieszczeniem jej w kopercie. W szkole thumb|Trochę duża ta laurka W szkole dzieci wręczają sobie nawzajem laurki, obdarowana zostaje nawet Diamond Tiara, a w tym czasie Liga Znaczkowa wręcza swój monstrualny dar nauczycielce, która jest lekko zdziwiona wielkością prezentu, ale też wdzięczna dziewczynkom. Apple Bloom wyjaśnia, że chciały, aby pani Cheerilee wiedziała, że lubią ją najbardziej na całym świecie, i że jest w dechę, i że ją uwielbiają i życzą jej wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji Dnia Serc i Podków, przy czym ich laurka spada im na głowy, co jednak nie przeszkadza klaczkom w kontynuowaniu przemówienia. Cheerilee po wyciągnięciu uczennic spod laurki stwierdza, że prezent jest zachwycający, ale Sweetie Belle zauważa, że na pewno dostała lepszy od tego jedynego. Cheerilee na to odpowiada: thumb|left|Reakcja Ligi na wieść, iż Cheerilee jest singielką Ta informacja spadła na klaczki jak grom z jasnego nieba, gdyż nie mieści im się w głowach, aby ktoś tak wyjątkowy jak Cheerilee może nie mieć tego jedynego, co zauważa Sweetie Belle. Uwaga małego jednorożca wywołuje lekką irytację nauczycielki, ale spokojnie wyjaśnia ona, że ma wielu przyjaciół i wspaniałych uczniów, a jeden z nich w tej właśnie chwili wręcza jej laurkę. Cheerilee odchodzi bawić się ze swoją klasą w "Przypnij serduszko", a tymczasem Apple Bloom zauważa, że w takim dniu każdy kucyk powinien mieć tego jedynego. Nagle, Sweetie Belle zaczyna się niezwykle ekscytować i uśmiechać, co wywołuje zdziwienie koleżanek. Jednorożec odpowiada, że ma genialny pomysł - same mogą znaleźć tego jedynego dla ukochanej nauczycielki. Apple Bloom potwierdza, iż myśl jest iście genialna. Liga Znaczkowa przystępuje do działania - ma znaleźć super kucyka dla Cheerilee. Poszukiwania thumb|right|Sweetie Belle przerywa pogrzeb Dziewczynki stwierdzają, że ogier dla ich pani nie może być pierwszy lepszy, gdyż Cheerilee jest najładniejszą klaczą w Ponyville, dlatego rozpoczynają poszukiwania najprzystojniejszego kandydata w całym mieście w rytm piosenki The Perfect Stallion. Na początku wychwalają zalety nauczycielki, która ich zdaniem jest miła, mądra i potrzebuje towarzysza pasującego do niej w układance serc. Pierwszy kucyk, którego Sweetie Belle znajduje przy grze jest za młody. Z kolei kucyk przemawiający na pogrzebie zakłóconym przez małego jednorożca jest za stary. Inny jest chory, a wśród kandydatów znalezionych przez Apple Bloom jeden jest za śmieszny, a inny zbyt drętwy (słowa te ranią eleganckiego kucyka). Sweetie w końcu odnajduje idealnego kandydata - Caramela, lecz Scootaloo zauważa, że jest on zajęty. Kolejny kandydat - Shiny Disco jest zbyt błyszczący, a Doctor Hooves zbyt pryskający. Wybredne uczennice nie potrafią znaleźć złotego środka - jedni kandydaci są zbyt niscy, inni zbyt wysocy, zbyt czyści, zbyt brudni i cuchnący, a jeszcze inni... mają obsesję na punkcie dżemu (sic!). thumb|left|Kandydat dla Cheerilee Dziewczynki są już gotowe się poddać - Apple Bloom dochodzi do wniosku, że najlepsi są zajęci od dawna. Sweetie Belle, wskakując na stos siana, prosi koleżanki, aby nie traciły wiary, a Scoot podejmuje ostatnią próbę. Pyta... Big Macintosha, czy robi coś specjalnego w Dzień Serc i Podków. Sweetie niecierpliwie czeka na odpowiedź i liczy, że będzie ona przecząca. Jej nadzieje się spełniają - Big Mac nie ma zajęć w Dzień Serc i Podków. Dziewczynki się cieszą, że znalazły kandydata, choć Apple Bloom jest zdziwiona, że mają swatać Cheerilee z jej bratem. Swatki thumb|Obserwowanie nieśmiałego Big Maca Dziewczynki śledzą Big Macintosha ze swojego stanowiska obserwacyjnego w stodole na Farmie Sweet Apple. Scootaloo stwierdza, że Sweetie słusznie uznała, iż Big Mac świetnie pasuje do Cheerilee. Jest bardzo miły i ciężko pracuje, ale Apple Bloom zauważa, że jest też nieśmiały i nigdy nie poprosi pięknej nauczycielki, by była jego towarzyszką życia. Sprytna Sweetie zauważa jednak, iż nie jest to konieczne. Wpada na pomysł, by urządzić im spotkanie w romantycznej scenerii, gdzie to Cheerilee poprosi Big Maca. Scootaloo uznaje to za doskonały plan, a AB proponuje natychmiast przystąpić do działania przy urządzaniu romantycznej randki. Randka w ciemno thumb|left|Dziewczynki demonstrują obiekt swych botanicznych zainteresowań Dziewczynki urządzają zaplanowane spotkanie w altance. Starannie przygotowują dekoracje i jedzenie, a gdy Apple Bloom udaje się po kwiaty, Scootaloo zauważa nadchodzącą Cheerilee i zmierzającego z przeciwnego kierunku Big Maca. Scootaloo jest przekonana, że nauczycielka będzie miała cudny dzień, podobnie jak jej wybranek, co zauważa Sweetie. Okazuje się, że dziewczynki ściągnęły nauczycielkę pod pretekstem chęci poszerzenia swojej wiedzy botanicznej - wskazują Cheerilee drzewo, którego rzekomo nie mogą rozpoznać. Jest to... zwykła jabłoń. Przychodzi też Big Mac, gotów naprawić altankę, tak jak prosiły go dziewczęta, ale jego siostra tłumaczy mu, że ona i jej koleżanki już wcześniej "naprawiły" altanę. thumb|NO WEŹ!!! Scootaloo i AB popychają Big Maca i Cheerilee i proponują im piknik, na którym jednak "niestety" nie starczy miejsc dla Ligi. Dziewczynki pośpiesznie odchodzą, a Sweetie Belle uruchamia adapter z nastrojową muzyką. Liga od tej pory obserwuje sytuację z pobliskich krzaków. Scootaloo zaczyna mieć lekkie wątpliwości co do powodzenia misternej operacji, ale uspokaja ją Sweetie, mówiąc, że Cheerilee i Big Macintosh są dla siebie stworzeni. Tymczasem Cheerilee i Big Mac wydają się być zakłopotani sytuacją. Nauczycielka zaczyna rozmowę o pogodzie, a Big Mac kwituje to swoim charakterystycznym "Tak.". Cheerilee pyta ogiera, czy ma on jakieś plany na wieczór i uzyskuje odpowiedź przeczącą. Apple Bloom jest coraz bardziej zniecierpliwiona. Jednak Sweetie Belle sądzi, że najwyraźniej niedługo dojdzie do pocałunku i rzeczywiście pyszczki Cheerilee i Big Maca zbliżają się do siebie. Emocje sięgają zenitu, gdy nagle Cheerilee stwierdza: Wywołuje to wściekłość Sweetie Belle, która z wyłania się z krzaków krzycząc: Zdradza przy tym kryjówkę, choć Scootaloo stara się ją powstrzymać. Cheerilee i Big Mac dochodzą do wniosku, że to było dziwne i rozchodzą się, każde w swoją stronę, choć spotkanie było dość miłe. Trunek Miłości thumb|left|Przepis na miłość Zasmucona Liga Znaczkowa idzie ulicą zastanawiając się nad przyczyną niepowodzenia. AB przypuszcza, że nie było dość romantycznie, a Scootaloo uważa, że może jednak przesadziły z romantycznością. Sweetie twierdzi, że nie ma to znaczenia, bo i tak im nie wyszło. Apple Bloom snuje plan kolejnego podejścia, gdy nagle dziewczynki wpadają na Twilight czytającą książkę. Jednorożec przeprasza mówiąc, że nie widziała ich, gdyż czytała właśnie niezwykle pasjonującą książkę o Dniu Serc i Podków. Co ciekawe, zgodnie z owym woluminem święto to zaczęło się od Trunku Miłości. Informacja ta robi piorunujące wrażenie na dziewczynkach, które padają Twilight pod nogi, pytając o dalsze wiadomości na ten temat. Klacz wyjaśnia, że ma nawet przepis na ów napój. Podekscytowana Sweetie robi słodkie oczy i pyta, czy Twilight może pożyczyć Lidze tę książkę na jakiś czas. Twilight nie tylko się zgadza i daje im księgę, ale jest gotowa nawet dać inną, lecz dziewczynki po uzyskaniu pierwszej znikają, ku lekkiemu wzburzeniu Twilight. Drugie podejście thumb|right|Miłość w płynie - efekt alchemicznych zainteresowań Ligi Oto słowa przepisu na trunek, który przygotowuje Liga w swoim domku na drzewie. Z trudem dosięgają chmurki, tęcza zostaje zebrana za pomocą odkurzacza, a źródłem piórka niezbyt dobrowolnie staje się Scootaloo. Składniki zostają wrzucone do przezroczystego, szklanego dzbanka i po zamieszaniu, oczom dziewczynek ukazuje się różowy napój, który wlewają do dwóch szklaneczek. Trafiają one do tej samej altanki na randkę drugiej szansy, przygotowywaną w podobnej scenerii jak poprzednia. AB odczuwa wyrzuty sumienia z powodu swatania Cheerilee i Big Maca, ale Sweetie Belle uspokaja jej zmartwioną duszę mówiąc, że z daleka widać, iż owa para do siebie pasuje. Potwierdza to Scootaloo. Apple Bloom ostatecznie przekonuje argument, że Znaczkowa Liga chce tylko szczęścia obiektów ich swatania. thumb|left|Trunek zaczyna działać Wtem pojawiają się sami zainteresowani, Cheerilee chce wiedzieć, po co dziewczynki tym razem ich tu ściągnęły. Sweetie Belle objaśnia, że chodzi o poncz, który rzekomo chcą sprzedawać w kiosku i chcą, by ktoś go spróbował. Znaczkowa Liga odchodzi na swoje stanowisko w chaszczach. Okazuje się, że Cheerilee przejrzała plan Ligi i mówi o tym Big Macowi. Zamiary dziewczynek wywołują rozbawienie nauczycielki i pracowitego kucyka, ale para postanawia napić się "ponczu", zgodnie z życzeniem klaczek, gdyż wygląda on apetycznie. Sweetie Belle ekscytuje się widząc, że para za chwilę wypije poncz. Cheerilee wznosi toast Za przyjaźń., wypija trunek ze swoim towarzyszem i po chwili... Oboje czkają, z ich pyszczków unoszą się natomiast dwa bąbelki, które łączą się z serce. Natychmiast Big Mac i Cheerilee zaczynają patrzeć sobie w oczy jak zahipnotyzowani, na co Liga Znaczkowa reaguje słowami: thumb|Emocje sięgają zenitu Ponownie zanosi się na pocałunek, napięcie sięga zenitu, aż w końcu... Cheerilee prosi Big Maca, by został jej narzeczonym. Wywołuje to żywiołową reakcję Sweetie, która wyskakuje z krzaku z okrzykiem TAK!!!. Scootaloo ponownie próbuje ją powstrzymać, lecz po chwili sama zaczyna obserwować dalszy rozwój sytuacji. Po chwili Liga Znaczkowa zaczyna wesoło podskakiwać wokół zakochanych, mówiąc Nasza pani ma chłopaka. Cheerilee i Big Mac to potwierdzają, dzięki czemu członkinie Ligi są w siódmym niebie. Wtem zakochani zaczynają mówić bardzo czułe słówka, co wywołuje najpierw zdziwienie, a później zniesmaczenie dziewczynek. Sweetie Belle dochodzi do wniosku, że przesadziły. Trutka miłości W domku na drzewie dziewczynki przeglądają księgę, a AB rozpacza z powodu tego, co narobiły. Sweetie przypuszcza, że dały za dużo chmurki, na co Scootaloo odpowiada, że mogło też być za mało tęczy. Nagle jednorożec stwierdza, że napój mógł być trutką miłości. thumb|left|Apple Bloom snuje apokaliptyczne wizje Trunek miłości doprowadził do upadku królestwa, gdyż para książęca była zbyt zakochana w sobie, by zwracać uwagę na problemy państwa. Po tej historii wyczytanej przez Sweetie, AB zaczyna snuć apokaliptyczne wizje zagłady Ponyville, gdyż po zaprzestaniu wykonywania obowiązków przez Cheerilee i Big Maca: uczenia w szkole i zbierania jabłek, kucyki w Ponyville staną się niedouczone i wygłodniałe, co doprowadzi do kompletnego chaosu. Nagle Sweetie Belle stwierdza, że jest odtrutka: trzeba powstrzymać ich od patrzenia sobie w oczy przez godzinę. Scootaloo stwierdza, że będzie to proste. Stoliczek zakochanych thumb|Słodkie słówka z Cukrowym Kąciku. Liga Znaczkowa odnajduje parę zakochanych w Cukrowym Kąciku. Cheerilee i Big Mac prawią sobie czułe słówka dzieląc się koktajlem mlecznym, co bardzo dziwi Panią Cake. Mówi ona dziewczynkom, że lubi zakochanych, ale Ci tak się zachowują od godziny. Zastanawia się też co się z nimi stało, co wywołuje lekkie zmieszanie klaczek. Wtedy Pani Cake zauważa, że wkrótce zrobi dobry interes, gdyż ta para wkrótce będzie planować ślub. Podsuwa to pewien pomysł Sweetie Belle, która mówi: thumb|left|Reakcja Apple Bloom na wieść o ślubie jej brata z nauczycielką Wywołuje to zdziwienie Apple Bloom, która stwierdza, iż cel Znaczkowej Ligi jest zupełnie przeciwstawny tej koncepcji. Sweetie odpowiada, że nie dojdzie do ślubu, a jedynie do przygotowań. Podchodzi do świergoczącej parki i rozpoczyna pogawędkę. Cheerilee odpowiada, że wreszcie ma tego jedynego, a Big Mac zauważa, że ma tę jedyną. Oboje demonstrują przy tym portrety obiektów swoich westchnień, po czym zaczynają pocierać się noskami. Rozdziela ich Sweetie Belle, która podsuwa im pomysł ślubu. Idea ta bardzo odpowiada zakochanym i wywołuje zniesmaczenie Apple Bloom, która zabiera Big Maca na zakupy - musi on przecież kupić pierścionek. Big Mac wybiega, a jego siostra zatrzaskuje za nim drzwi. Z kolei Scootaloo namawia Cheerilee do zakupu sukienki na ślub. Nauczycielka więc również wybiega, wyłamując przy tym zamknięte drzwi. Sweetie przydziela zadania członkiniom Ligi: ona sama zajmie się Cheerilee, a jej dwie koleżanki Big Macintoshem. Zegar na wieży wybija godzinę piątą. Przygotowania W Butiku Karuzela Cheerilee w towarzystwie Sweetie Belle nerwowo przegląda wszystkie sukienki. Sweetie wybiera jedną dla swojej nauczycielki i prowadzi ją do przymierzalni, gdzie natychmiast ją barykaduje wszystkim co ma pod ręką. Wygląda przez okno i widzi, że minęło dziesięć minut. thumb|Wybieranie brylantu zaręczynowego - odwieczny problem każdego przyszłego pana młodego Z kolei u jubilera Big Mac ogląda brylanty. Przyszły pan młody nie jest zbyt wybredny - podoba mu się każdy brylant pokazywany przez jubilera. Zupełnie inaczej zachowuje się Apple Bloom, która odrzuca każdy zaoferowany kamień szlachetny. AB dołącza do Scootaloo patrzącej przez okno i zauważają, że minęło ponad pół godziny. Apple Bloom wyjawia przyjaciółce, że nie ma już pomysłów na zniechęcenie brata do kupna brylantów. Scoot odpowiada, że zostało jeszcze dwadzieścia pięć minut. Nagle okazuje się, że Big Maca nie ma - gdy dziewczynki nie patrzyły kupił brylant i wyszedł. Jubiler stwierdza, że Big Macintosh mówił o spotkaniu z żabcią... Określenie to wywołuje lekkie skrępowanie jubilera i odruch wymiotny Apple Bloom. Liga Znaczkowa staje na drodze dwojga serc lgnących do siebie thumb|left|Próba powstrzymania Big Maca kończy się boleśnie... Apple Bloom zobowiązuje się do zatrzymania swojego brata, a Scootaloo ma uprzedzić o wszystkim Sweetie Belle. AB dogania Big Macintosha zmierzającego w podskokach ku Butikowi Karuzela, ale okazuje się, że zatrzymanie silnego ogiera nie jest takie proste. AB najpierw chwyta brata za ogon, ale on tego nawet nie zauważa i kontynuuje wesołe podskakiwanie, przez co jego siostra odbija się cały czas od drogi. Nie dają również rezultatu próby zatrzymania Big Maca od przodu. Apple Bloom wpada więc na pomysł, by przywiązać brata do wozu z kowadłami, który w pobliżu ciągną woły. AB zarzuca niczym lasso sznur przywiązany do wozu na chomąto brata, ale nic do nie daje - Big Mac nie przejmuje się ciężarem i jest też silniejszy od wołów. Do upływu godziny pozostaje pięć minut. Tymczasem zdyszana Scootaloo dociera do Butiku Karuzela i informuje Sweetie Belle o sytuacji. W celu uniemożliwienia Big Macowi dotarcia do butiku dziewczynki postanawiają zastawić na niego pułapkę. thumb|... dopiero sprytna pułapka jest w stanie go zatrzymać Apple Bloom kontynuuje swe wysiłki na rzecz powstrzymania Big Maca i przywiązuje go do domu, lecz nawet to nie daje rezultatu. Big Mac jest w stanie pociągnąć nawet cały dom za sobą (sic!). W akcie desperacji AB wskakuje mu na kark, aby zwiększyć ciężar jaki musi ciągnąć jej brat i w ten sposób go spowolnić. Zbliżają się już do Butiku, przed którym stoją umorusane Sweetie Belle i Scootaloo. Pegaz woła do przyjaciółki, by ta puściła Big Maca, jednak AB nie chce tego zrobić. Co gorsza, lina trzymająca Big Maca przy ciągniętym domu pęka. Mimo to, Sweetie również zaczyna krzyczeć, by Apple Bloom puściła brata. AB robi to, a po chwili Big Mac z okrzykiem: Żabusiu!!! wpada w pułapkę - wykopany w ziemi głęboki dół, przykryty odrobiną gruntu dla niepoznaki. Nie dzieje się mu krzywda, gdyż na dnie dołu zapobiegliwe dziewczynki ułożyły materac. Zostaje tylko minuta do pryśnięcia czaru, gdy do uszu Cheerilee docierają nawoływania ukochanego. Nauczycielka taranuje barykadę i biegnie w welonie na spotkanie z "miłością swego życia". Wyłamuje drzwi butiku wraz ze ścianą (sic!) i szuka wzrokiem Big Maca zasłanianego przez dziewczynki. Biegnie w jego kierunku, roztrącając przy tym Ligę Znaczkową niczym kręgle. W końcu patrzy w oczy ukochanego i zderza się z nim głową wpadając do dołu. Zegar wybija pełną godzinę szóstą. Dziewczynki podchodzą do dołu zastanawiając się czy czar prysł, czy też ich wysiłki poszły na marne. Koniec czaru i kara thumb|left|Wyjaśnienia Ligi Znaczkowej Oczom dziewczynek ukazują się Big Mac i Cheerilee. Para patrzy na nie z wielkim zdziwieniem. Cheerilee najwyraźniej nie rozumie sytuacji w jakiej się znalazła i pyta Big Maca, czy ma na sobie welon i siedzi na materacu w dole w ziemi. Na każde z tych pytań uzyskuje odpowiedź twierdzącą. Domaga się w związku z tym wyjaśnień od Ligi Znaczkowej. Sweetie wyjaśnia, że Trunek Miłości zaserwowany parze okazał się być Trutką Miłości, a Apple Bloom dodaje, że podały ów napój tylko po to, by Cheerilee i Big Mac mogli miło spędzić czas razem. Scootaloo potwierdza, że miały najlepsze intencje. Cheerilee przyjmuje do wiadomości ich wyjaśnienia i chce je pouczyć, lecz Liga sama wypowiada morał z tej historii: Liga przeprasza, a Cheerilee, w celu dania im czasu na przemyślenie ich zachowania, powierza im wykonywanie wszystkich obowiązków Big Maca. Big Macintosh aprobuje tę karę dla dziewczynek. Epilog Liga Znaczkowa wykonuje swoją pracę na Farmie Sweet Apple, gdy nadchodzi tam Cheerilee z Big Macintoshem. Mówi ona dziewczynkom, że idzie na piknik w altanie z mysiem-pysiem. Dziewczynki są przerażone myśląc, że czar nie do końca prysł i zaczynają krzyczeć. Tymczasem okazuje się, że Cheerilee i Big Mac zażartowali z Ligi, po czym odchodzą wspólnie na tle zachodu słońca. Cytaty :Apple Bloom: To jest dopiero prezent godny naszej pani! Trzeba go tylko jakoś dotaszczyć do szkoły. :Scootaloo: I... poszukać trochę większej koperty. :Apple Bloom: Chciałyśmy, żeby pani wiedziała, że lubimy panią najbardziej na całym świecie, i że jest pani w dechę, i że panią uwielbiamy i życzymy pani wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji... :Liga Znaczkowa: ...Dnia Serc i Podków! :Sweetie Belle: Jak to możliwe, że ktoś tak wyjątkowy nie ma tego jedynego w Dzień Serc i Podków? :Cheerilee: To nic takiego, kochanie. Mam wielu przyjaciół i wspaniałych uczniów, którzy mnie bardzo lubią i spędzę z nimi cudowny Dzień Serc i Podków. :Scootaloo: Robisz coś specjalnego w Dzień Podków i Serc? :Sweetie Belle: O proszę, proszę, proszę... :Big Macintosh: Nie. :Apple Bloom, Scootaloo i Sweetie Belle: z ulgą :Apple Bloom: Zaraz, moment! Tak dla jasności, czy wy o moim bracie mówicie? :Apple Bloom: (...) Nigdy nie poprosi Cheerilee, żeby z nim chodziła. :Sweetie Belle: Może nie będzie musiał. :Cheerilee: Więc mamy wam pomóc rozpoznać drzewo, które rośnie tutaj przy altance? :Liga Znaczkowa: drzewo :Cheerilee: To jest jabłonka. :Apple Bloom: Serio? :Liga Znaczkowa: chichot :Twilight Sparkle: Mam tutaj jeszcze jedną, która wam się... Znaczkowa znika, och. :Apple Bloom: Wiecie, trochę mi łyso, że ich tak ze sobą swatamy. :Sweetie Belle: A wy możecie spróbować razem... we dwoje... spróbować. :Cheerilee: Jesteś moim misiem-pysiem-ptysiem-kucysiem. :Big Macintosh: A Ty moją misią-pysią-ptysią-kucysią. :Apple Bloom: Nad Ponyville zapanują stada niewychowanych kucyków rządnych jabłek. To będzie chaos! Straszny chaos!!! :Sweetie Belle: Jest odtrutka. :Apple Bloom: No to dlaczego nic nie mówisz? to ja tu wychodzę z siebie, a Ty się czaisz? :Apple Bloom: Musisz kupić piękny brylant swojej... błe... misi-ptysi-pysi-fisi. :Big Macintosh: Brylant!!! :Cheerilee: Dzieci! Czemu wyglądam jakbym brała ślub w dziurze na ulicy? :Sweetie Belle: Mogło się zdarzyć, że ta kapeczka Trunku Miłości, którą wam dałyśmy do picia okazała się tak naprawdę Trutką Miłości, po której wam się 'ździebko''' pofalowało pod grzywą.'' :Cheerilee: Tak dobrze wam idzie praca na farmie, że my zrobimy sobie piknik w altanie. Prawda mysiu-pysiu? :Big Macintosh: Tak, 'żabusiu.'' :'''Liga Znaczkowa: przerażenie Galeria Zobacz również * The Perfect Stallion en: Hearts and Hooves Day es:El Día de los Corazones y los Cascos Kategoria:Odcinki 2 sezonu